


there for you

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, lapslock, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: yangyang just wants to take care of his older brothers and its actually quite easy with how they never really remember to take care of themselves.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post this before I start hating it too much and throwing it to the shame bin.

_ one.  _

"kun gē, have you seen hendery?" yangyang asked as he entered the kitchen. 

kun was sitting at the kitchen countertop, watching a cooking video on his tablet. he turned around to look at yangyang before shrugging his shoulders. 

"nope. I think I last saw him at the company," kun replied. 

yangyang frowned. "but that was hours ago, right?" 

"I came home at around 7 so yeah maybe around 3 hours ago," 

"what is he still doing at the company?" 

"practicing, maybe."

yangyang sighed. "alright, I'm heading out," 

"where to?" 

"the company, to check on hendery. don't bother waiting up or anything," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. 

"don't come back too late!" kun called out as yangyang grabbed his things from his room and headed out. 

seoul at night was prettier than seoul in the day. it might be yangyang's opinion but he felt that any city view was better at the dark hours of the evening. there was something mystical about the way the city glow with its lights in the dark. 

he has been in seoul for long, perhaps around a year or so. but with the intensive training he was going through, it was almost impossible to relax and enjoy the beauty of seoul. so whenever he got this kind of opportunity, yangyang tried to enjoy it the best as he can. 

he stopped by a small chinese restaurant at the corner of a street. it was owned by a lovely old chinese couple who migrated here some years ago. the chinese trainees were often seen eating here and the couple was fond of them whenever they see them. it made the trainees feel at home when they drop by for dinner, finding comfort while being miles away from their birth land. 

"oh dear, hello!" the lady owner greeted him the moment yangyang entered. 

yangyang smiled at her. "hello auntie. can I get a dumpling set for take away?" 

"of course dear, wait for a moment alright?" she replied as she head to the back to recite his order. when she came back she gave him a motherly smile, "you're not with your friends tonight?" 

"ah no, I'm about to fetch one of them though," yangyang told her. 

"is it the macau boy? what was the name, guanheng was it? a sweet boy he is, he's not working himself to the bones is he?" she asked him.

"well, I'm making sure he's not overworking himself. I'm guessing he hasn't eaten yet so that's why I came here to get him some food and fetch him from the company," yangyang explained. 

"such a good friend you are yang dear. tell guanheng to take care of himself too, you can't be an idol if you constantly fall sick," she reminded him. 

a staff from the kitchen came out to hand her yangyang's takeout. the old lady rang him up and yangyang paid her before heading out again to the company. he waved goodbye to her with promises that he would come again soon with guanheng and kun. 

the walk to the company was quick despite it being far away from his initial destination. he entered the company with ease, showing his ID card to the guard at the lobby. they had recognized him immediately and let him in without much restraints. yangyang entered the elevator and pushed the button to the upper floor, where most of the practice rooms were. 

yangyang met hendery a few hours into his first day at training. the other had greeted him enthusiastically, with his wide grin and bright eyes. somehow, just like that, they became best friends.

hendery was energetic and to a certain extent, was much of a crackhead like himself. yangyang guessed that was why they became so close, aside from sharing similar interests and the same dreams. he was close to a lot of trainees and yet, he felt the familiarity only with hendery despite their one year age gap. 

they had their playful banters and childish arguments here and there but it never left a scar on their friendship. they mostly went with whatever flow their friendship took them. hendery had a lovable personality and was generally a really great friend. 

there was only one thing that made yangyang annoyed with hendery, and that was his tendency to overwork himself thus resulting in him to skip meals. 

yangyang understood the need to perfect their performance, being trainees of a big company and whatnot. but the difference with yangyang, when it was time to eat then he shall eat. the same couldn't be said about hendery though. the elder wouldn't rest until he was satisfied with whatever he was working on. this was where their friends, mostly kun and yangyang, came in to interfere. they made sure that hendery was well-rested and ate on time. and today was one of the days he would do so. 

he walked the empty hallways until he stopped at the door of one of the practice rooms playing music that was muffled. he didn't bother knocking as he entered the room, certain that hendery was inside. 

he was right when he spotted the male in the middle of the practice room, dancing to one of the routines their choreographer made. hendery loved dancing, it was something yangyang learned a few days into being his friend. the other always walked with a bounce in his step and a rhythm ready to tap into. it was amusing to see someone who was so into music and dancing like hendery was. 

yangyang stood a few feet behind hendery, silently watching the other as he practiced his dance steps. hendery was so into his routine that it took him awhile to notice yangyang's presence through the mirror in the practice room. he grinned at yangyang, not bothering to stop as he finished up the dance. yangyang let him finish, watched as the last of the beat played through the speakers and came to a stop. 

hendery slumped down on the floor when the music stopped and repeats itself. yangyang walked over to him and let his body loomed over the older. 

"hi yang," hendery greeted him. 

"hi heng," yangyang greeted back. he never bothered with honorifics when it came to hendery, and the other never seemed to mind. "how's it going," 

"it's going," hendery replied, breathless as he was still trying to catch his breath. "what are you doing here?" 

"here to fetch you," 

hendery laughed. "do you miss me back in the dorms?" 

"no, that's gross. kun gē said that you've been here for hours and told me to look after you," yangyang lied. 

yangyang was never good at expressing his feelings. he didn't want people to know that he care for them, preferring to appear nonchalant over others. that was why it was easier to lie that kun sent him rather than saying that he was here because he wanted to and he was worried. 

hendery arched an eyebrow at this. he didn't look like he believed whatever bullshit yangyang had spouted. but he didn't comment on it as he eyed the plastic bag in yangyang's hand. and this was why, yangyang loved huang guanheng with his whole heart. 

"what you got there?" hendery asked, gesturing to the plastic bag. 

"food. from the chinese restaurant at the corner of the street. want some?" yangyang said. 

"can I?" 

yangyang shrugged his shoulders. "I bought it for you," 

hendery grinned as he sat up. "come on, let's eat it." 

yangyang sat down beside hendery and placed the plastic bag between them. he removed the bag and opened up the take away box inside it. the smell of warm steamed dumplings invaded the whole room and yangyang could hear the way hendery's stomach rumbled. 

they each pick up a pair of chopsticks and started digging in. they were quiet, preferring to enjoy the food and savouring the silence. yangyang watched as hendery took big bites and swallowed down his dumplings. he picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks, but instead of feeding himself, he shoved it in front of hendery's mouth. 

hendery looked at him weirdly. "what?" 

"eat it,"

"I have my own hands and feet, yang. I can feed myself." 

"eat it." yangyang pressed on, pushing the dumplings on hendery's lips. 

the other arched his eyebrow but yangyang didn't budge. hendery sighed and relented as he opened up his mouth and ate up the entire piece of dumpling. yangyang beamed at this before he continued to eat. 

"you're so weird," hendery commented when he saw how happy yangyang was at hendery eating the dumpling he fed. 

"just wanna make sure my gēge eats well," yangyang teased. 

hendery shook his head, a smile on his lips. "you're the weirdest, liu yangyang,"

yangyang looked at him, a big grin on his face. "and so are you, hendery." 

_ two.  _

"alright, where the  _ heck  _ is xiao dejun?" yangyang exclaimed the moment he stepped into the dorm. 

lucas looked up from his phone, stared at him for a second longer before turning back to his phone. he pointed to the general direction of where their rooms were and answered yangyang with a simple, "room."

yangyang huffed. he made his way to dejun's bedroom that only he occupied while stomping his feet as lucas remained unbothered with this whole ordeal. it has become a frequent occurrence in the dorm where yangyang would look for two members of the dorm, seething with annoyance. 

how could he not be annoyed? yangyang had left early in the morning for his training today so he wasn't aware of what happened in the dorm before kun showed up for practice. the oldest chinese trainee had informed them that dejun had fallen sick in the morning. he had refused to see the doctor until the manager forced him and with a little persuasion from kun. 

he was annoyed then but what further annoyed him was when hendery told him that dejun had been up the night before to finish up one of his compositions. dejun had even skipped dinner which was one thing that irritate yangyang to no end. skipping meals was one thing he wouldn't forgive his friends for. 

that was why, as soon as he was let out from practice, yangyang had stomped his way back to the dorms. he was going to talk some sense into dejun and make him reflect on his actions. 

"xiao dejun," yangyang boomed as he opened the door to dejun's room, not bothering to knock and effectively startling the occupant. 

dejun looked at him, blinking repeatedly. "hi?" 

"you're sick," yangyang pointed out. 

"yes, I'm well aware. my voice is hoarse and my body is warm," dejun replied. 

"you stayed up late last night and skipped dinner," 

dejun blinked his eyes at this and he had the audacity to look sheepish as he chuckled awkwardly. "I guess I did?" 

"bro," yangyang said, exasperated. "how can you skip dinner?" 

"I'm sorry!" dejun said, hands held up to defend himself. "I was so distracted, I just forgot," 

yangyang sighed. "have you eaten?" 

dejun shook his head. 

yangyang frowned. "so you haven't taken your medicine?" 

"ah, um, no." dejun mumbled. 

"oh goodness, are we sure I'm the youngest? three 99 liners in this house and only one bother to take care of himself. god bless lucas wong. I literally hate you and hendery," yangyang nagged as he exited the room and went for the kitchen. kun had prepared some soup for dejun before he left and that was what he was going to feed the other. 

yangyang met dejun a month into his training days. the other had entered a little later but was still warmly welcomed by all of them. dejun was shy, timid and quiet. but it didn't take long for him to open up to yangyang and the rest of the trainees. 

dejun was a little bit more patient with yangyang's mischievous tricks than the rest of them. it was what made teasing dejun more enjoyable. while hendery would counter attack him right away, dejun would take his time but counter his tricks back at him full force. maybe it was that, that made dejun easily slotted himself in the yangdery duo. 

so far, it was the three of them who were the newer trainees so it only made sense that they stuck more to each other then they did with the others. but the three of them was fine with that as they continued to train and support each other in fulfilling their dreams. it was almost impossible to separate them and yangyang really wished that they never got separated. 

he scooped up a bowl of soup from the pot in the kitchen before heading back to dejun's room. when he was back, dejun had sat up as he played with his phone. yangyang sighed, walking over and sitting on the edge of dejun's bed. the other looked up from his phone to look at yangyang. 

"you know, you shouldn't look at your phone so much. you're sick," yangyang said. 

"I can't help it, I'm bored. and you're practically glued to your phone," dejun countered. 

"that's different because I'm healthy," yangyang said. he scooped up the soup with a spoon and directed it to dejun. "eat up," 

"you're gonna feed me?" dejun asked. 

"duh," 

"yang, I have my own hands and feet, I can feed myself just fine. I caught a fever not handicapped," 

"you and hendery said the same thing but I don't see any of you eating on time," yangyang replied. "now hurry up and eat. don't you wanna try and live the my boyfriend fed me while I'm sick kdrama moments?" 

"with you? I rather starve," dejun said. 

"har har, appreciate the good deeds I'm doing for you here xiao dejun," 

"I don't really want to but I guess it's a rare occasion so I'll do so," dejun sighed and let himself be fed by yangyang. "the soup is cold," 

"you sure have a lot of things to complain about, huh?" 

"I'm just pointing out the fact that the soup is cold! why are you extra annoying today?" 

"because you and hendery irritate me," yangyang retorted. 

"as if you don't irritate us," 

"at least I know how to take care of myself and not worry others," 

"you're worried about us?" dejun asked.

"no," yangyang immediately answered. "it's kun gē. he's worried about you two not eating on time and getting sick," 

dejun smiled. he didn't comment on it. didn't point out on how yangyang was lying as he let himself be fed by yangyang and then later taking his medicines under yangyang supervision. dejun didn't utter a single word about it and yangyang was grateful. this was perhaps why he loved xiao dejun with his whole heart. 

or maybe only half of his heart. because the other half belongs to huang guanheng. 

_ three.  _

"can you believe that the three of us are debuting? all three of us? together?" yangyang said as he sat on the couch, dejun and hendery on the other side of him.

"believable. but also unbelievable." dejun answered. 

"shocking." hendery replied. 

"and with kun gē too! with lucas, winwin and ten, we're actually debuting together," yangyang continued. 

"I know right? I remember we used to talk about debuting together," xiaojun said. 

"amazing." hendery breathed out. 

"we get to perform on stages, get to record songs, wear stage outfits. wow, I can already imagine it," yangyang told them. 

"I honestly can't wait," dejun said. 

"exciting," hendery added. 

dejun and yangyang turned to look at hendery who was far ahead in his daydream as he stared into nothingness. they both gently poked him but received no responses from the macau boy. 

"is he okay?" yangyang asked. 

"he's malfunctioned," dejun replied. 

"spectacular." hendery said to particularly nothing. 

yangyang poked his arm. "hendery? are you with us?" 

the other didn't seem to budge but manage to nod his head. yangyang turned towards dejun and gestured at hendery. "say something in cantonese," 

"what? why?" dejun asked. 

"maybe he's malfunctioned bad enough that he can't process any mandarin," yangyang replied. 

dejun sighed. he looked at hendery and asked, "kunhang, are you okay?" 

suprisingly, hendery responded at this. he said something in cantonese without a single hiccup in his sentence. yangyang, who only knew how to say 'hello' in cantonese looked between hendery and dejun. he watched as dejun's facial expression softened and a fond gaze directed at hendery. when hendery stopped talking, yangyang latched his hand on dejun's arm and shook it. 

"what did he say? what did he say?" yangyang asked excitedly. 

dejun smiled. "he said he's excited and happy we get to debut together. he really can't wait to start practicing with all of us. all these time he wished that we would debut together and we actually will make him so happy," 

yangyang grinned. "see I told you that he would function better when speaking in his mother tongue,"

dejun nodded his head and suddenly hendery started speaking in cantonese again. they turned towards him to see what he was talking about. yangyang still didn't understand much of what he said but recognize his name in hendery's words. 

he turned towards dejun and see the other's eyes widen in surprise and a faint pink dusting his cheeks. yangyang tilted his head to the side. he poked dejun's side when hendery stopped talking. 

"what did he say? I heard my name," yangyang asked. 

"ah, um," dejun mumbled, averting his eyes away from yangyang. "he said he's excited to start working with you soon," 

yangyang frowned at this. he leaned his back to the couch and watched the two of them. hendery had finally stopped malfunctioning and had turned his head towards them. him and dejun locked eyes and hendery had an eyebrow arched at the other. 

"really? it sounded different from the first sentence," yangyang commented. 

"it is what it is," dejun replied. 

yangyang sighed. "fine then, since I don't understand cantonese I guess I will trust you. I'm gonna get some snacks, do you guys want anything?" 

he got up and headed to the kitchen after the other two saying they didn't want any. yangyang grabbed a few bags of chips from the shelf that he bought before returning to the living room. the management had given them a day off after their meeting announcing nct china's debut and line-up. hendery, dejun and himself had headed back to the dorms while the other members prepare for a few other things because they had initially debuted before them. 

when yangyang returned, dejun and hendery were already back to their original position. yangyang plopped himself between them, the television running in front of them. 

"are we going to watch a movie?" he asked. 

"let's watch a movie," hendery said, already woken up from his daydream. 

they played an old animated movie that no one seemed to remember. yangyang opened up one of the bags of chips and started feeding himself. he felt a tug to his left, where dejun was sitting, and feed a piece of chip to the other. not a minute later, hendery opened up his mouth and made an 'aah' sound asking to be fed. 

yangyang did so without as much as blinking away from the television. he continued switching between feeding himself, dejun and hendery until the bag of chips was finished and he needed to open up a new one. he was so engrossed into the movie that he didn't notice hendery and dejun exchanging glances behind him. 

"hey yang?" hendery called out to him, in which he replied with a simple hum. 

"are you listening?" dejun asked. 

"yeah, I am," yangyang replied, eyes not leaving the television. 

"we have something to ask you," dejun continued. 

"what is it?" 

"do you wanna go on a date? with like the two of us?" hendery asked and yangyang choked on his chips. 

dejun was quick to pat his back as he coughed. hendery looked at him worriedly. "bro, are you okay?"

"wait," yangyang croaked out as he calmed himself down. "can you repeat what you just said?" 

"um," hendery trailed off as he glanced at dejun. "dejun and I were wondering if you wanna like, you know go on a date, with the two of us." 

"like a  _ date  _ date? like possibly holding hands and stare at each other with heart eyes kind of date? a romantic kind of date with all three of us together?" yangyang asked. 

"if you wanna hold hands with us and stare at us with heart eyes then yeah sure," hendery answered. 

"and if you wanna kiss after the date, that's cool too. but yes, a romantic kind of date with all three of us together," dejun replied. 

"you guys like me? like,  _ like  _ like. like, romantic kind of like?" 

"yang, if we don't like you, I would've choked you to death since day one. and yes, me and hendery are practically in love with you," 

"huh," yangyang mumbled. "but how does that work? how can both of you like me? isn't that kind of like a love triangle thing?" 

"well, I like you," hendery said. "but I also really like lao xiao," 

"the same goes for me," dejun replied. "me and hendery had talked about it before. we kind of come to the conclusion to take you out on a date first and see how it goes," 

"huh, neat," yangyang said. "so we're going on a date together?" 

"if you want to," 

"of course I want to!" 

hendery chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at him. "anyways, what I said earlier, I didn't say what xiao translated. I actually meant I'm so happy that I could kiss you and xiao right now," 

"you wanna kiss me?" yangyang asked in which hendery nodded his head. "gross," he commented. "do it." 

hendery arched an eyebrow at this. he looked at dejun and the other merely shrugged his shoulders. yangyang looked between both of them, as if waiting for them to make a move. both dejun and hendery swooped in and left pecks on his cheek and yangyang's heart had never felt fuller. 

and if he gave them each a kiss on the corner of their lips, if they huddled closer on the couch where their limbs are tangled together, well that was for them to know. 

  
  


_ four.  _

"-ten, winwin, hendery, where's yangyang?" dejun looked up from his phone when kun asked. he looked around at the table, finally noticing a missing member. 

"yangyang's not here?" dejun asked. 

"I wouldn't ask you if he was here," kun retorted.

"oh, he's at the company," ten answered as he scooped rice onto his plate. 

"still?" kun asked. 

ten shrugged his shoulders. "the choreographer asked him to stay back after practice for something. maybe they're not done with whatever discussion they're having," 

"I guess," kun asked as he sat down then turned towards dejun. "I'll pack some food, can you head to the company and give him?" 

"what? why?" dejun asked. 

"because I have a schedule after this and yangyang probably hasn't eaten yet. he's been skipping meals a lot recently, and he used to get so angry at us for skipping meals," kun sighed. "he's so skinny, that kid," 

"I'll go with you," hendery offered. 

"yeah, bring hendery with you. but don't fight alright the three of you?" kun warned them. 

dejun shrugged his shoulders. "no promises," him and hendery answered in unison.

they left not an hour later, after they were done with dinner and everyone had retreated back to their rooms. kun packed for yangyang the dishes they had for dinner, handing it to dejun. 

“this is for yangyang. feed him, drag him home, if you have to. he’s been overworking himself so much lately it’s worrying,” kun said before ushering dejun and hendery out the door. the two had nodded, remembering kun’s words as they head to the company. 

“do you think yangie is okay?” dejun asked as he walked shoulder-to-shoulder with hendery. 

“I don’t know, xiao,” hendery replied, voice muffled by the mask he was wearing. “I’ve barely been seeing him outside of practices,” 

“I’m kind of worried. I hope he doesn’t stress himself out too much and rest well,” dejun said.

“we’re here for him, right? we’ll make sure he doesn’t collapse and stay healthy.” hendery reassured the other as he took dejun’s hand in his. dejun looked over to hendery, giving him a small smile as he nodded his head. 

they arrived at the company and wasted no time in heading towards the practice rooms. the company building at this time was almost bare; trainees going back after a long day of practices and staff who had went home when their day was over. they made their way to the group’s practice room and heard music playing from inside. hendery pushed open the door, only to see yangyang laying down on the floor, out of breath and sweating as the music played in the background. 

“delivery for the baby!” hendery announced as he entered the practice room with dejun in tow.

“am not a baby!” yangyang whined as he rolled over to look at the two. 

“are you sure yangie? you made me and guanheng come all the way here to bring you food because you’ve been busy practicing,” dejun reprimanded. 

“you didn’t have to. I can always eat later when I return home. I know you two are tired as well,” yangyang replied, pouting as he sat up. hendery and dejun sat down on the practice room floor with him. 

“well, we want to. knowing you, you’d probably knock out the moment you reach home,” hendery said.

“are you okay, yang?” dejun asked as he wiped yangyang’s sweat with the towel that was laying around. yangyang leaned into the touch, sighing slightly. “you know you can talk to us about anything,” 

“I’m fine, maybe it’s just the stress of debuting,” yangyang replied. “I’m kinda nervous about it. years of training and I finally get to perform on stage. I want to do well. I don’t want to mess up and ruin anything. I’m so scared that I’ll disappoint the team,” 

“we’ll do well.” hendery said. “you’ll do well. there’s me, there’s xiao. there’s also kun ge, winwin, ten and lucas. we’re here, yeah? and we’re here for each other.” 

“yeah, you’re right,” yangyang said. “you’ll always be there for me, right?”

hendery and dejun looked at each other before turning to yangyang and smiled, “without a doubt, xiao yang,” dejun replied. 


End file.
